


Restricted Feelings

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This story is about the Marauders and the problems they'll have to face as they grow up. They prank, laugh, cry, fear, fight, they fall in love. But most of all they'll need to learn that life will not always be a game. On their second year little James Potter finds out his dearest Lily Evans has to leave Hogwarts. ...





	1. Tangled Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


**Tangled Surprise**

It was a very cloudy September morning in England.  
The buildings looked gray, the streets looked gloomy and so did the wizard community.

Their faces, They were a mixture between gloom, stress, sadness and tiredness as they continued with their usual life even if everything in it wasn’t going as usual for anyone.

Everything was going just so wrong and so dreadfully, it had been so for the past two years since a powerful dark wizard started to gain power and supporters with the same beliefs that most dark wizard families had before, now and who knows if always.

They believed muggles (none magical people) were worthless, dirt and good for nothing, that they should therefore get rid of them all or at least get rid of all the wizard muggle-borns that lived between them and were, for their disgust, considered and treated like pure blood wizards, the same as those who had reserved their pureness on magic from their first ancestor to the youngest in the family.

This dark wizard and his supporters have been killing and doing dreadful things specially of course to muggles and muggle-borns, either because they were assigned to do so, or just to have some ‘fun’, this group of anonymous people were called among themselves and by everyone as **_death-eaters_** and them and their leader were day by day doing more and more illegal acts and murders, not even the cleverest aurors were able to track down these people though they were still on it, never giving up, as always doing their best.

None of these things ruined James Potter’s day though. Not ever. He even thought of it dumb of adult people, they knew that worrying and stressing about the whole thing would certainly not help to solve any of the crazy world’s problems. That was the only thing James Potter believed in. ‘Don’t worry be happy’

James was a pure-blood wizard and a clever boy with only 11 years of age, yet he was the kind that didn’t care about anything going on around him and lived his life without worries and however he pleased, he had jet black hair, he was skinny and had round glasses just before a pair of innocent and lovely hazel eyes. The problem was, he wasn’t anything near to innocent at all when **_mischief_** was the matter, he along with another 11 year old pure-blood boy, named Sirius Black, his best friend since his early years of childhood have been making every kind of malicious prank that their young and silly minds would come up with, they had already learned half of the spells they would be learning in their first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry with all of the pranks they’ve done, which at least made them worthwhile for some other reason rather than just fun, they enjoyed their pranks as much as the death-eaters enjoyed killing.

The nearer you were to James Potter and Sirius Black, the nearer you were to trouble.

James Potter looked around the place for Sirius, he had a malicious glint in his eyes as he thought of a good prank when he arrived at the crowded King’s Cross Station, but while his father was there he behaved.

His father had black hair as messy as his son’s and warm brownish green eyes, he was a very tall good-looking man around his 30s and beyond that he was a very respected wizard since he Daniel Harold Potter worked in the Ministry of Magic in the department of mysteries and was the best unspeakable there has ever been.

All of the Potters are always very well known, since they have Merlin’s own blood running through their veins and have a particular characteristic, they are always the best on everything they do.

Mr. Potter knealed low to his son’s height level to give him some final instructions as people walked quickly on the opposite direction past them.

“Now James, remember you must behave this year”

“Yes sir” James replied dully

“And, I don’t want to hear any complaints from Dumbledore the headmaster while you are away, do you understand?”

“Uh, huh.” James managed to say as he was barely hearing what he was saying, he kept looking around for Sirius.

“You will do great in all of your subjects now would you?” Mr. Potter asked on his usual bright tone.

“Yes sir.”

“Very well…” he said as he stared with his olive eyes in silence at James for a while.

“What’s wrong?” James asked concerned as he at last noticed his father’s suddenly saddened face.

“Nothing.” Daniel Potter replied with a sigh and a weak smile “I need to go all right? Please remember what I said back in the house, take care of yourself and say hello to Sirius for me” Mr. Potter said and James nodded as his father dissaparated.

“Good! For Merlin’s beard I thought he would never go. Hmm. Now, where the hell is Sirius?”

After a while it was almost 11 o’clock the time that the Hogwart’s Express would be leaving so James had to give up on his prank of playing a trick on the muggle guard as he did not find Sirius.

He headed with his trunk to platform 9 and ¾ and stood now in front of the solid stone barrier the one he had to cross to get to the secret train that will take him to Hogwarts.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching, he closed his eyes and was about to break into a run through it when…

“James!” He recognized Sirius’s voice as he jumped into him, knocking James down landing them both hard on the floor, the muggle guard shot them a threatening look.

“Sirius!” He laughed delighted to see Sirius again.

“Hello mate! Darn I missed you! Have you seen any cutie around?” Said Sirius, his gray eyes searching around to see if there was any pretty girl near by he could tease.

“Nope. You?”

“Nah! Only cute girls I’ve seen today are those over there, but they are like 15, they could be like… Dunno like my grandmothers or something” He said running his hand through his neck lengh, dark brown hair staring to 3 pretty 15 year old girls. James laughed again.

“Well, well let’s just get through the freaking barrier shall we? We’ll miss the train!” Sirius said cheerfully standing up. “Err… Where was the barrier again?” He asked

“I think it’s that one in front of you, I was going to go through it just now, before you jumped on me and almost broke my ribs.” James teased sarcastically.

“Err… Sorry?” Sirius said trying to be sarcastic too.

For a split second James’ last comment had pained Sirius. He had jumped and knocked him to the floor not because he wanted to annoy him or break his ribs like he said, but because Sirius was just feeling so hyper and happy at the moment. He couldn’t believe he was going to spend a whole pranking year at school with James his best friend, the only one who was always on his side no matter what, he was the only person he knew who could send freely his younger brother Regulus to hell when he bothered Sirius and accused him with Mrs. Black. He couldn’t believe those days of torture with his family will be over soon for a whole year, no family to bother or critizise him, no stupid Black family rules like ‘Muggles will always be filth’ or such and certainly no trapped and boring days in that hell of a house in number 12 Grimmauld Place. Suddenly Sirius’ thoughts were interrumpted as James finally spoke.

“Let’s get through it now. I think no one’s looking.” He said as the pair got ready and ran through the barrier

“Wow, amazing! That’s how ghosts should feel when they cross walls!” Said Sirius looking around.

“Yeah!”

“Look at all the people that goes to Hogwarts! This has to be the best of the bestest places to prank, don’t you think?” Sirius asked but James didn’t answer “James?” Sirius said when he noticed James had already gone inside. “James! Urgh hate it when he does that” Sirius complained as he got in the train too and spotted him.

“Hey mate! Hurry up!” James said as he miracously found two paralel empty compartments left at the middle of the train.

Sirius ran with his trunk across the corridor’s floor covered with a long dark green carpet towards James almost knocking a 2nd year girl.

“Hey watch it silly boy!” Shouted the girl.

“I’d watch it if I were you babe” Sirius answered with a smirk as the girl rolled her eyes and kept on walking. “Women” Sirius whispered annoyed as he turned to James again who had his left eyebrow raised.

“You were saying?” Sirius asked inoccently “Oh yeah… What do we need two compartments for?” He asked confused.

“Does this say anything to you?” James asked with a smirk as a thin silver string came out from the tip of his wand, his plan was that each one will take hold of one end of the string and hide in the left and right compartments so that the people will trip over the almost invisible string as they pass by.

“Are my teeth dirty?”

“Huh?”

“Isn’t that floss?”

“No!” James said rolling his eyes, he explained Sirius the prank.

“Ohhh” Sirius said as he understood.

“Well, ready?”

“Prank Time!” They both shouted as Sirius got hold of one end of the string, took his trunk and ran to the left compartment and James to the right one, leaving the string just across the corridor as they waited for someone to pass, fall down and at least get a nose bleed.

Suddenly when everyone was finally in their compartments, the train started to leave.

Not much seconds passed when they heard the voices of two girls talking cheerfully, Sirius nodded to James from the other side as they got ready and clossed the doors.

“I’m so nervous! Aren’t you nervous Lily?”

“No way! Why should I?”

“This new weirdo school that teaches magic, it makes me feel uneasy.”

“Come on Jess! I’m sure it will be fun! I felt nervous too untill we went to this Diagon Alley place. Remember? I saw all these people doing magic, then I got all these wonderful books, my wand and I tried some spells and its not hard at all!”

“Lily-” Jess tried to warn Lily as she stopped walking when she noticed just above the floor the silver string, but Lily kept on talking and walking very distracted

“It’s just wonderful, it’s amazing, I love this hidden magic world, I don’t know how to explain it, I just feel like I belong somewhere at last.”

“Lily be ca-!” But it was too late, Lily had fallen hard on the floor, face down, with her ankles tangled in the string.

Jess ran to where Lily layed, took her hand and helpped her sit down.

“Lily are you alright?”

“Ugh... No, it’s my ankle... It hurts a lot.” She said her eyes shut because of the pain clunching her right ankle.

Jess groaned as she heard laughter from both sides of the compartment, now she was really angry, she slammed the doors open of each of the compartments in turn, revealing the two boys sitting on the floor holding the string, they fell silent but smirked at Jess all the same.

“Well? What-do you think-you are doing?”

“Umm...” Sirius pretended to think hard.

“Having some fun?” James answered smiling sweetly at her.

“You two listen to me and you listen carefully” Jess said sternly, her hazel eyes staring dangerously to both boys who raised their eyebrows in surprise, Lily was still on the floor with her flaming red hair covering her face as she was still clunching her ankle, Some people had openned their compartment doors to see what was going on.

“I definitely did not came here to endure inmmature and stupid little boys behavior, I have definitely enough with my little brother at home, thank you, and sure enough I think it is very ungentleman like to have tangled and broke my friend’s ankle, do you have any idea of what the word courtesy means?!”

“Well it’s not our fault that your stupid friend did not see the string, we just thought we would have some fun with people tripping, what we did not think was that there were such stupid girls in the world to actually fall to the floor and break their bones.” Sirius said calmly still with a smirk plastered on his face, James said nothing, instead he was concentrated on the other girl named Lily, her flaming red hair looked quiet familiar.

“Take a good look at my face you dummy” Jess said through gritted teeth “Do I look like an idiot to you?!” she said hitting Sirius around the head and his reaction was to automatically kiss her on the cheek, Jess blushed furiously as some of the boys and girls that were watching whistled and laughed at her.

“What did you do that for?” She asked angrily still blushing.

“Rule number 3 honey, if she hits you, you kiss her” He said as his gray eyes shinned innocently.

“Whatever! What I’m trying to say is that you had all of the intention of the world to harm the people that would come across your stupid string!”

“Jess that’s not the point” Came Lily’s voice at last. “Leave him alone, don’t fall down to his childdish level, you know better, I’m alright, it just hurts a bit, I’m still able to stand up” She said and with a big effort was able to stand up in front of James hazel eyes, so he had his chance to look at her closely, the people who were listeninmg intently from other compartments burst into applause as Lily ended the argument.

Lily was very pretty, she had pale skin, startling beatiful emerald green eyes on an angelic face and had long wavy red hair, she was just a bit shortter than James and was wearing black shoes, a white skirt and a pretty dark green shirt.

James’ heart was beating so hard that he could hear nothing else but its sound as he stared at Lily. Wasn’t she the girl that... No... She couldn’t possibly be.

James hadn’t even noticed that the argument was over and that the boys and girls watching had gone back to their compartments when suddenly various things happened at once, Lily turnned around and she saw him, it started to rain heavily outside, water fell hard agains the windows, the wind could be heard, there was a lightning outside which iluminated Lily’s face and a horrendous sound followed by it, their eyes locked and James felt his face glow as red as Lily’s beautiful hair.

“What are you doing here?” Lily asked shocked with a frown on her thin red eyebrows, he was the last person she thought she would see today.


	2. A Happy Ride

  


** A Happy Ride **

“Aren’t you the boy called James that lives in a mansion next to my house?” Lily asked, but no answer came from James’s opened mouth. _She actually remembers my name?_ “I always closed my window but you always opened it with a strange stick, I suppose it was a wand, to throw little stones to my room at night during my sleep, remember?”

“Err.…no, I.... I mean yes... Err no” James stuttered he had barely noticed what she was asking and was not sure of what to answer, she was a muggle, but now she’s a witch, he could tell the truth now couldn’t he? But he was also afraid to admit that he was throwing silly little stones to her room in front of Sirius who was frowning at him right now, he had never seen him stutter for a girl. Jess just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly to James’ surprise Lily seemed to understand what was happening and she smiled a sweet smile at James.

“I’m sorry, there are loads of James in the world that I can get confused with aren’t there? Sorry, my mistake.” She said and James just nodded stupidly still with his mouth open. She took her trunk and untangled the string off her feet, James just staring at every move she made, Sirius looked at him, as he shook his head no slowly in annoyance.

“You don’t mind if we take one of these compartments would you James? The other ones are full” Lily told him and James immediately nodded and took his trunk out of the right compartment and dragged it to the left one.

“Thanks” She said smiling and went in the compartment with the two trunks along with her friend and with a last stare of pure disgust to Sirius Jess closed the door. There were a few minutes of silence when Sirius spoke at last.

“You totally suck Potter” Sirius said dragging James from his blue shirt to sit down.

“You don’t mind if we take one of these compartments would you James? You don’t mind if we told you to kiss our asses now would you Jamesie?” He imitated Lily’s voice as he slammed the door shut making the glass shake. “Urgh she makes me sick” He said sitting down with a thud.  
”Why were you throwing rocks to her room anyway?” He snapped opening a chocolate frog with his teeth.”

“I wasn’t throwing stones to her room, I haven’t even seen her before” James lied.

“Don’t give me that shit Potter, how the hell did she know your name then?” He said as he spat the chocolate’s paper to the floor and gave a huge bite to it.

“Well like she said, there are loads of James in the world”

“Yeah right, and she happened to just _magically_ know that one of them was you”

“Well... Yeah” James replied nervously Sirius looked at him with a ‘who do you think you are talking to’ expression.

“Well alright, alright, yes, she lives next door, I did throw stones to her room and I do like her, in fact I think she is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Happy?” James asked.

“Why do you have to lie to me? Haven’t you realized that I have more than 8 freaking years of my miserable live knowing you!” He said as he threw the silver string he had been holding all the while to James’ face.

“I know! Why the hell do you think that I was trying to lie to you then you prat? Because I knew you were going to think I’m an idiot!” He replied “And take this shit I don’t want it” He threw the string back to him.

“You have to be kidding” Was all Sirius’ reply as he put the string in his jeans pocket.

“Well I’m not”

“Do you like that girl?”

“Which girl?

“Lila of course!”

“It’s not Lila it’s Lily!”

“Whatever!”

“Yes I do like her”

“You do?”

“A lot”

“Really?”

“YES GOD DAMMIT!” James shouted desperately and Sirius started to laugh.

“I can’t believe this is happening” He laughed as James looked at him with his lips pursed and his eyebrows almost united by a frown.

“If you were my friend you wouldn’t be laughing at me” James said barely above a whisper Sirius stopped laughing abruptly.

“Come on James, she is the ugliest thing on earth”

“No she is not!”

“Did you see those horrible freckles she has?”

“They are cute”

“She is as straight as a wall, she doesn’t even have curves!”

“I don’t care!”

“Did you see those strange things she has on her teeth?”

“They are called braces!”

“James please! I’ll get you a girl worth arguing for, not that”

“I don’t like any other girl” James continued, Sirius sighed.

“Alright, I’ll help you get her, she’ll be piece of cake”

“Really?” James asked excited, Sirius nodded. “Yay!” James shouted as he launched himself to Sirius and gave him a brotherly hug, Sirius just rolled his eyes. “Thanks Sirius!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I don’t know what the hell has gotten into you. But get away from me, someone might see us and take it the wrong way” Sirius said as James came back to earth and sat down again and ran his fingers back through his hair and came to his usual self again.

“But not a word about this to my mother, she’ll beat the crap out of me if she finds out I’ve been nice to ‘mudbloods’”

“Why is your family like that, you know, always discriminating muggles”

“I dunno, it’s one of the rules, my cousin Andromeda and I are the only ones who definitely not agree with those rules, but we just have to stay silent”

“But why don’t you just tell your family that you have a different opinion, they should understand” James replied, Sirius gave a snort.

“My house is not the same as yours James, we can’t speak to our superiors just like that, it’s like disrespecting them. My cousin Andromeda almost got kicked from her house because she was being friends with a muggle, it was horrible, they hit her in front of my face and there was nothing I could do, I was so shocked I didn’t go out of my room for like a whole day”

“But it must be horrible to live in a house like that” James said looking at Sirius with a concerned stare.

“I know, that’s why I’ve been planning my whole life when I’m old enough to scream to my family all the shit that I’ve been keeping quiet for years and get the hell out of there and live on my own”

“You could go to my house if you wish” James offered and Sirius gave him a weak smile.

“Thanks, then we could tease the hell out of Lily all the time we wish!” Sirius smirked.

“Yeah I suppose... Lets plan some of the pranks we’ll be doing this year!” James said smirking back and they laughed and chatted the whole journey about the pranks they’ll be doing in Hogwarts.

Meanwhile in the other compartment:

“So, Lily what’s with the stuttering James boy?”

“I don’t know, what is it with him?” Lily asked as she bought some sweets from the plump witch that was just passing by.

“Was it true that he threw stones through your window?” Jess giggled.

“Well... Yeah” Lily laughed. “I just said it must have been a mistake because he looked so pale and he couldn’t even speak properly”

“I know, he even blushed”

“Yeah, he looked so cute, I just couldn’t help smiling”

“So you like him?” Jess pushed on.

“I suppose, I so loved the way he was always watching what I was doing, the way he teased me all summer and the way he looked at me and blushed” Lily replied smiling at her memories as she ate some chocolate. Jess smiled too. “I think you liked his friend Sirius didn’t you?” Lily asked smirking.

“No way! He is a stupid git! I so hate him” Jess said in disgust.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I was only kidding”

“I swear!” Jess said shocked at the only thought, Lily laughed.

The rest of the journeywent that way, the rain just grew heavier and heavier, Lily mocking and chatting with Jess for a while and Sirius and James bothering people around the train, they even made the plump witch fall on top of all of the sweets, it was quite a mess, you imagine the rest, the witch spent the whole afternoon cursing them and they just… Laughed.


	3. Swimming To The Sorting

** Swimming To The Sorting **

****

****

********

  
A voice suddenly echoed through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately.”

A voice suddenly echoed through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school separately.”

Before James and Sirius knew it, they had finally arrived.

The train stopped abruptly just as they had finished putting on their school robes. They got out from their compartments along with everyone else.

The weather hadn’t improved at all.

Heavy rain was falling hard against the grass outside, scary lightings stroke the high trees as thunder followed.

James and Sirius were the firsts to get to the exit as three first years Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy rudely pushed older students to make their way through to the front on the now wide open door. The three oohed and ahhed to heavens only knows what.

“No pushing you prats! We are all going to the same place for Gods Sake!” Sirius heard Jess shout.

“Shut up sister!” Goyle shouted back Jess groaned.

“What’s all the fuss about?” Sirius asked her somewhat annoyed, as the students started to step down the train.

“They have never seen lightning in their lives before I suppose” Lily replied dully, Sirius snorted.

“What lightning? I bet they can’t even see their own noses and much less in this weather” James sniggered joining in; he knew very well how much Sirius hated this boy. Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, he was the son of 2 of the Black’s best friends. This was enough for James and Sirius to hate him alright, as he was just the perfect example of a spoiled mommy’s little boy of one of the darkest families in England, he was, of course, brain washed like his family and the Blacks about the purity of the wizard’s blood. For him it was all that counted at the time of _choosing_ friends.

“Shut up Potter! And you Black, better watch out, you wouldn’t like your mommy to know you haven’t been polite at school!” The blond Lucius said smirking as his gray eyes stared in a threatening way to them.

“Ooohhhh!” Sirius and James chorused.

“Oh look at me James I’m sooooo scared! Lucy is going to tell on me with my mother!” Sirius said laughing as he jumped down the train and offered his hand to Lily and reluctantly to Jess to help them step down to the wet place.

Yeah! Tell you what _Lucy_ , why don’t you tell Mrs. Black what you and Narcissa were doing in her back yard last month instead! You know, just to see what you get!” James said and Lucius turned red on the face, he looked shocked. Sirius laughed more than he had in months.

“Good one James!”

“Thanks!” James said laughing too; he jumped down without looking from the train landing on the muddy grass, splashing it all over Sirius and himself.

“Urgh, JAMES!” Sirius shouted through all the noise.

“Sorry!” James said smirking as he brushed away the mud and water away from his glasses so he could see.

“I’ll have to talk seriously with that girl Lily! She is affecting your brain!” He said trying to clean his face and robes.

“Oh, shut up” Was James’ answer.

Before Sirius could say anything else they heard a voice shouting:

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years here please! Firs’ years!”

“Wow that man is... Big!” James said.

“Yeah... I think he’s the housekeeper. Andromeda told me he’s very cool”

“Nice”

“C’mon” Sirius said as they along the other first years followed the huge man called Hagrid through a very dark and narrow path. Everyone was quiet, the only thing they could hear was the rain and the whistle of the wind. James looked around, everyone was a mess for what he could see through his wet glasses, especially him and Sirius who were terribly wet and covered in mud.

“Um, hello! I’m Alice, Alice Redmond, I’m sorry, have you seen my cat?”

“Your cat?” Sirius asked frowning.

“Yes!” Said the sandy haired girl desperately.

“Is it a white on with blue eyes?” James said.

“Yes, yes!” Alice said happily.

“No, sorry hun, haven’t seen it” James said and Alice’s expression was sad again as she went to ask other people.

“You are so mean” Sirius said barely above a whisper, James shrugged in response.

“We’ll be there in a few seconds!” Came Hagrid the huge man’s voice.

Suddenly they narrow path ended as they found themselves before a big black lake and an enormous castle below the thundering skies.

“Cool we’re swimming!” Sirius joked, James rolled his eyes.

“No you idiot, we are taking the boats” Jess said and Sirius opened his mouth to say something very nasty but James covered his mouth.

“Aright’, as we know it’s raining pretty hard, so err... we have to be careful. No more than 4 in a boat please.” Came Hagrid’s voice.

They all took ran to take their boat as James and Sirius got in a boat with Alice and a very pretty girl that had water dripping from her chocolate brown hair and watery blue eyes.

When everyone was in a boat they started to move forward to the castle, the boats James guessed were bewitched so that no water from the rain would fall in and drown them.

“Look! That’s the gigantic squib we read about, remember Lily?” They heard Jess voice as Lily nodded.

Sirius was again about to say something that James knew was nothing sweet at all as he interrupted.

“What house do you reckon we would be in?”

“Anywhere but Slytherin” Sirius said in disgust.

“Yeah, me too” James said “What about you Alice?” He asked as the other girl watched in silence.

“I don’t have the slightest idea”

“You? Err miss-“ Sirius said looking at the other girl.

“Miss Blackwood, Beatrice Blackwood” She played along but still with an expressionless face. “Definitely not in Slytherin either, I suppose it would be Gryffindor” She answered.

“Ohh, yeah I suppose Gryffindor would be fine” Sirius said in reply.

Suddenly they all heard a scream and a big splash on the water.

James jerked his head to see who had fallen, it was Lily, she was still below the water and strangely wasn’t able to swim back to the surface, Lucius and Crabbe the ones who had pushed her laughed, Jess was busy throwing insults at them to notice her friend was drowning. James was about to throw himself to the water.

“No James, wait, what are you doing?” Sirius said alarmed then a second splash was heard.

He was now too below the water trying to find Lily, and there she was, she couldn’t swim very well because of her ankle, so James took her hand and swam back up along with her and gasped for air, so did Lily as she hold on to his shoulders.

“You alright?” He managed to ask.

“Yes, thank you James. God this water is freezing!” She said and screamed scared again and hugged James tightly as they felt tentacles tighten around them both, Hagrid had ordered the giant squib to carry them to his boat.

“Thanks” James said to Hagrid once in the boat.

“No, thank you” Hagrid said winking at James as he put his coat around them both, James was blushing furiously as Jess shouted from the other boat to ask if they were ok.

“I know, I know, he’s nuts” Sirius said back in the other boat to Alice who looked shocked.

At last, they entered a small harbor just below the castle that was much dryer obviously than outside.

They got off the boats as a not so young, but not so old witch with black hair tied into a bun and a very stern look just behind two square spectacles approached.

“Thank you Hagrid, I’ll take them from here” She said as Hagrid nodded and left. She gave a severe look at each one of them and James could swear she almost smiled, but she didn’t.

“My, you look as if you’ve come out of a pool!” She said. “Come with me, you’ll be warm as soon as you enter the Great Hall”

As they arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall the witch looked at them again.

“Alright now that we are in I’d like to explain to you quickly what we’ll be doing. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I’m one of the staff members, for you Professor McGonnagal the head house of Gryffindor” She said not loosing her stern tone.

“Now you’ll be sorted to your school houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Each house will be like the family for the rest of the year to you, you’ll go to classes together, you’ll have a house common room you’ll share, a house dormitory, a house table, a house team and others. Each house will earn house points as well as they might loose them, at the end of the year the house with the most points will be the one to have the house cup which is a great honor. Wait here for a moment meanwhile we set everything for you to come and be sorted.” And with that she left to the hall and everyone began talking at once.

Sirius saw James approach to him.

“Damn James you scared the hell out of me!”

“Well I couldn’t let her drown!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll call you super James to the rescue from now on” Sirius mocked. “What did Lily say? Oh James you are my hero!” He said imitating Lily’s girly voice again and burst out laughing.

“Shut up.” James said trying not to laugh.

A few minutes passed and they formed in 2 lines, one for girls, and the other one for boys. They entered the great hall and the rest of the students of other years fell silent.

Just in front of everyone was a three-legged stool with an old dusty pointed hat waiting for them. The first years looked terrified as some looked at the hat and some gasped at the bewitched ceiling which showed the stormy weather outside, gray clouds and now and then some lightning. Suddenly on the hat there appeared a rip near the bream of it opening and to some of the first years’ surprise it began to sing the song of the year.

Hello my dear friends

Here I am once again

Trying on knew heads

To see where they belong best

Don’t worry little ones

I promise it won’t last long

Please come and hear my short song

The four houses will be in my strophes

Those little brave ones

Who always fear not

Be sure

Gryffindor is where you ought to go

As for those who reach their goals

Without stops at all

Slytherins will be of course

What I chose for you all

The ones with intelligent minds

Ravenclaw will be where you are to sort

And last but not least

Is the fourth on the list

Those who are honest and fair

No doubt that in Hufflepuff

They’ll feel the best

Now what’s left

Is to begin our test.

With this the hat finished its song and everyone applauded as Professor McGonnagal held out a long list of names.

“Please as I call out your names, you’ll step up front, sit down on the stool, try the hat on and the house it sorts you to, that will be the table where you’ll sit down.” McGonnagal said as she started to call out the names of the first year students.

It wasn’t a long time when she called out Jess Lily’s friend.

The nervous curly red head nervously tried the hat on and waited.

“Ravenclaw!” The hat shouted as she happily joined her table that applauded welcoming her.

“Hufflepuff!”

“Gryffindor!”

“Ravenclaw!”

“Black Narcissa!” McGonnagal said as the pretty blond green eyed girl put on the hat.

“Slytherin!”

“Black Sirius!” McGonnagal called as Sirius sat down on the stool and tried on the hat. Andromeda his 4th year cousin from the Hufflepuff table beamed at him and he smiled back at her.

“Hmm” Said the hat interested. “Another Black, I suppose I should put you in Slytherin with all of your cousins, it was the house of your uncles and parents you know? They’ll be very proud” The hat whispered

“Yes that’s why I don’t want Slytherin”

“Hmm. Then I’ll sort you in... Gryffindor!” The hat shouted as the Gryffindor table applauded and so did Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black exchanged looks of disbelief. Sirius sat down.

“Blackwood Annabelle!” Was the next name as the girl who had said to Sirius her name was Beatrice put on the hat.

“Gryffindor!” The hat said again as the Gryffindor tabled applauded once more, she sat next to Sirius as McGonnagal kept on with the list.

“Wasn’t your name Beatrice?” Sirius asked the girl.

“Yes” Was all her reply.

“Then why did McGonnagal say Annabelle?”

“That’s my first name, but I like Beatrice my second name better”

“Oh, then I’ll call you Annabelle is that ok Ann?” Sirius asked smirking as Beatrice jerked her head towards him, her blue eyes looking at Sirius’ gray ones annoyed.

“No”

“Bones Amelia!”

“Ravenclaw!”

“Crabbe Vincent!”

“Slytherin!”

“Evans Lily!” The professor called as Lily put on the hat.

“Hmm.. Tough decision...” The hat whispered but Lily didn’t dare say or think anything at all.

“Gryffindor!” The hat shouted at last as Lily went to join her table, Jess looking quite disappointed.

“Perfect! Now there is no way James would like another house but Gryffindor, he’s extremely brave anyways” Sirius said to himself.

“Goyle Gregory!”

“Slytherin!”

Professor McGonnagal continued as the hat kept shouting houses.

“Longbottom Frank!”

“Gryffindor!”

“Lovegood Albert!”

“Ravenclaw!”

“Malfoy Lucius!”

“Slytherin!”

“Pettigrew Peter!” A chubby and short scared looking blond boy approached as he tried on the hat.

“Gryffindor!”

At last James Potter’s name was called and he sat down and tried the hat on which had barely touched his head when it said:

“Gryffindor!”

Finally after a few more names there were no first years students left so a smiling wizard up at the staff table stood up and smiled at them all, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As some of you may already know I’m professor Albus Dumbledore your headmaster. I know you are tired and hungry from your long trip, yes, like I always say, everything seems so much brighter and happy when our stomachs are full. So we need to eat before talking about a so tiresome and gloomy subject as the school rules right?” Dumbledore said smiling as James and Sirius nodded in agreement. “So, let the feast begin!” He said.

The golden plates on the table filled with all kinds and types of fresh food and deserts, the cups filled with delicious pumpkin juice as knives and forks began to clatter.

The house ghosts made their appearance too and talked to some of the students as some of the first years who had never seen ghosts screamed.

Nearly Headless Nick was James’ and Sirius’ favorite as he was the only one with a bit of sense of humor and was the Gryffindor ghost.

Finally when everyone was full of food to their heads and where finished eating, the tables were cleaned up in a second as Dumbledore’s gentle voice came again.

“Well now that we are happy and fed” Dumbledore smiled “I would like to remind you all some of the school rules Mr. Filch the caretaker gave me this year.” Dumbledore said as he put on his half moon spectacles so he could read the long list, Sirius and James groaned and exchanged looks of pure gloom.

Dumbledore read the long list of rules such like:

The forbidden forest is forbidden.

You mustn’t be out of your common room at night.

You mustn’t be rude to prefects.

Make sure your shoes are clean as you enter the castle.

You must be at every class on time depending on your schedule.

You mustn’t.

You must.

You mustn’t.

You must.

You mustn’t.

You must.

James and Sirius where about to have a terrible headache when Dumbledore finished, Lily was trying hard not to laugh, Beatrice looked like she was going to fall asleep, so did the rest of the school.

“Well I think that’s it!” Dumbledore said cheerfully folding the long paper. “Now you may go to sleep” And with this everyone stood up and went up with their prefects to their respective houses.

“Like we are going to remind all of those freaky rules” Sirius said in a tired voice.

“I know, rules are made to break them”

“Yeah”

They said to one another.

“If you ever need help to brake those rules don’t hesitate to tell me” Lily said smiling, Beatrice just stayed silent as they climbed up the changing stairs to the portrait of the fat lady where their House was. Sirius and James nodded, they were so tired they were about to collapse.

That night they slept happily on their four posters just after they made a HUGE effort to change to their pajamas.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

A/N

Yayyy Ive got a review ! :P

Yeah I probably have loads of mistakes, I forgot to mention I already have up to 9 chapters and they were written obviously by me but like AGES ago, I started this like two years ago but stopped writing because I had to complete some loose ends and get some facts straight in my head and Im back :P, after the 7th, 8th chapter or so maybe you will notice my writing has improved a little (Ehem hopefully lol) These are, after all, two years old and Im too lazy to go over them again Im more concentrated on the chaps that lay ahead, I have a nice plot built up if i may say so myself ^^.

Anyways I hope you like hahahui   
:P Luv,   
Karina

 


End file.
